guild_of_magic_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Moth-lit
Origins They were originally created by the God of Insects Magi-mex they were one of her most prized creations. However in this early state they were merely beasts lacking any sentience. What changed that was The Lady who took an interest in their beauty and felt it as unfair for them to not understand that themselves. As a result she decided to giving them the gift of intelligence and self awareness. Magimex insulted at the Lady’s interference with her prized creations decided to hide away the Moth-lit in the dark of night and keeping them there. As such they were forced to be exiled into the night where fewer would be able to see them. Society As they were not created or intended to be a sentient race the Moth-lit even in isolated communities have a queen that is the central to their superstructure. Queens also gain a lot of power and gain the gift of immortality as a blessing from Magi-mex giving them to the . This results in them often becoming the the strongest and wisest member of the swarm. The queen being so long lived relative to others makes it so the nature of the swarm becomes largely dependent on what the queen wants. If the Queen wants to have a militaristic attitude their subjects will relatively quickly follow as the young die out and for the new generation this is all they know. This is not to say that individual Moth-lits are still fully independent and can make choices on their own. To this end there are a fair number that go adventuring on their own or even in small groups as they feel that being in the swarm is not for them or that their is more to life. It is also possible if a Moth-lit that has left a swarm to gain a following and become a new Queen in their own right, essentially making a new swarm. The role of Queen is also transferable to any other member of the swarm as long as the old Queen is dead or missing for a long period of time. Biology The Moth-lit area a moth like people who come in various colours and patterns sprouting wings, four arms and soft fuzz around their heads. These wings while capable of flight are not the fastest means of travel and most use it to mealy glide between their nests and bridges. In part of Magi-mexs alteration of the species was that only she would be able to decide when there would more more of them. As such for Moth-Lit to reproduce they require to pray and carry out the word of their creator, asuring her control over the general species. Moth-lit Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1 and Charisma increases by 2. * Age. Moth-lit are a short lived race starting spending 3-5 years in a larval state after which they enter a cocoon for 3-4 months and then come out of that completely developed being considered adults. In total they generally live up to around 40 years. * Size. Moth-lit stand between 5 and 7 feet tall. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. and a flying speed of 20 feet. * Lightvision. Accustomed to life in the dark nights Moth-lit are not accustomed to the day time and thus have a hard time seeing in the light. They can see in darkness, and dim light as if it was bright light. However in bright light Moth-lit can only see 60 feet in front of them as if it was dim light. * Dust Magic. You know the Friends cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Charm Person spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Enthral spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these Spells. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common. You are also able to communicate with other Moth-lits or mothlike creatures by vibrating your antenna and smal, inaudible chirps. Moth-lit Variants Battle Worn Some Moth-lit are trained since coming out of the cocoon to fight this results in them damaging their wings and losing the magic that comes from them, however in return they gain mastery over a fighting style that few poses. * Ability Score Increase. Strength +1 and Wisdom +2. This trait replaces the normal Ability Score Increase trait. * Damaged wings. Flight speed becomes 0 feet. * With four arms your armed to the teeth. You gain the ability to using their two hands either side of them allowing them dual wield two handed weapons. Additionally you can wield 4 light weapons one in each arm, when you make an attack with one side you can add the damage dice to that attack. For example while wielding 4 daggers, with the main attack you can do 2d4 + Str/Dex damage, then as a bonus action you can an off hand attack with 2d4 + Str/Dex as well. The weapon dice does not add if you decide to throw the weapon. This trait replaces the Dust magic trait. ' '''Wing Master * '''Ability Score Increase.' Dexterity +2 and Charisma +1. This trait replaces the normal Ability Score Increase trait. * Improved Wings. Walking speed becomes 20 feet. Flight speed becomes 40 feet. * Blessed Dust. You know the Gust cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Fog Cloud spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Dust Devil spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these Spells. This trait replaces the Dust magic trait. Category:Races